This invention relates to clamping devices. A variety of carpenter's clamps, clamping tools, crimping devices, and similar apparatuses are known within the art. While a variety of clamps such as carpenter's clamps are known, such clamping devices have proven to be inadequate to provide a tight, uniform seal across an opening of a plastic bag. Accordingly, there remains room for variation and improvement within the art.